(a) Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to dress bags, and more particularly to a vacuum compressible dress bag with hanger means.
(b) Description Of The Prior Art
When a suit or precious dress is cleaned and stored in a wardrobe or the like, it is hung on a crossbar inside the wardrobe so that it can be kept in shape. In order to protect a suit or dress against dust, a plastic dress bag may be used. However, a regular plastic dress bag cannot protect the attack of moisture in air. There is known a vacuum compressible dress bag designed for keeping clothes in a vacuum status. This structure of dress bag is equipped with an air valve through which air can be drawn away from the bag by a vacuum cleaner. The air valve is comprised of a valve block fixedly fastened to the dress bag, and a screw cap fastened to the valve block to seal its air hole. When closing the screw cap after air has been drawn away from the dress bag, a certain amount of air may pass through the air hole of the valve block into the inside of the dress bag. There is known another structure of air valve designed for this purpose. This structure of air valve is a type of ball valve. However, this structure of ball valve is still not satisfactory in function. When the screw cap is fastened up, the ball is forced against the periphery of the air hole of the valve block, and the periphery of the air hole tends to be damaged when frequently close and open the air valve.